staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Fitness club - odc. 5/26; serial TVP 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 6/26; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 13 stycznia; felieton 06:40 Jestem wolna; film dokumentalny 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Magiczne sztuczki; program dla dzieci 08:25 Świnka Peppa - Zaginiony Pan Dinozaur, odc. 2 (Mr. Dinosur is lost, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:30 Sąsiedzi - Ochroniarze odc. 52 (Bodygardi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 08:35 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 7; program edukacyjny 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn 09:30 Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi (Big Fat Liar) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przebojowa noc 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( I seria ) 14:40 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza 14:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( II seria ) 15:45 Kyle XY - odc. 2 (Kyle XY, ep. 2, Sleepless in Seattle) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:25 Dzik. Dziki z natury (Wild Boar. Born To Be Wild.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 25; teleturniej 18:05 Szkoda gadać - odc. 17; program rozrywkowy 18:35 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Przez żołądek do... , odc 43 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / My Kingdom For A Pie ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Powiedz tak (Wedding Planner, The) - txt str.777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Jackie Brown (Jackie Brown) - txt str.777 147'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 3 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 4 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 02:20 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:50 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:15 Był taki dzień - 13 stycznia; felieton 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 916 Co z tą ciążą; telenowela TVP 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 917 Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP 07:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 25; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:20 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 08:25 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:00 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 09:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 11:20 Panorama WOŚP 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Doktorze do dzieła! (Carry on doctor) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1967) 13:05 Panorama WOŚP 13:15 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1479 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 918 Jak we śnie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Mini szansa - Golec uOrkestra 16:00 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 17:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 315 Paweł i Gaweł; serial TVP 17:50 Panorama WOŚP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Podróże z żartem - Kraje, których nie ma ; program rozrywkowy 19:55 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21:10 Cudowne ocalenie (Miracle landing) - txt str.777 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 22:40 EUROexpress; magazyn 22:50 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 00:05 49. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz Jamboree - zespół The Manhattan Transfer 01:00 W poniedziałek rano (Lundi Matin) 122'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2002) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:37 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:47 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:01 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:42 Pogoda; STEREO 13:45 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:54 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Mecz towarzyski koszykarzy: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO 14:45 Mecz towarzyski koszykarzy: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 Mecz towarzyski koszykarzy: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO 16:19 Mecz towarzyski koszykarzy: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Półkowniki - Frombork 66', Ostatni przystanek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:47 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:19 Serwis info; STEREO 01:44 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (556,557) 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (18) 07:45 Tutenstein (10) 08:15 Power Rangers (295) 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (36) 09:45 Słoneczny patrol (206) 10:45 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź - film familijny (Kanada,2000) 12:45 Eryk Wiking - komedia (Szwecja,Wielka Brytania,1989) 14:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (12) 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdewalduś (35) 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Doktor Śledzik i mister Zgredzik (36) 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dwie planety (167) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Miodowe lata (11) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (64) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (65) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Afera naszyjnikowa - dramat kostiumowy (USA,2001) 00:30 Sposób użycia (2) 01:00 Rozmowy nocą - talk show 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 02:15 Nocne randki 04:45 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Majowe niesnaski (48) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Wiedźmy - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,1990) 13:30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 13:45 Niania: Majowe niesnaski (48) 14:20 Złote Tarasy dla Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:20 Co za tydzień 16:55 Niania: Randka w ciemno (49) 17:30 Superniania 18:30 Hela w opałach: Droga do Koniakowa (28) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Odwróceni (9/14) 21:05 Odwróceni (10/14) 22:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:00 Tajemnice Smallville (10/22) 23:50 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 00:15 Podwójna pułapka - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,1999) 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Uwaga! 02:40 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1375; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1376; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 M jak miłość - odc. 529; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 7/7 Odlotowy gość; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (2); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 900* - Dylematy Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 U fryzjera - odc. 9 Bora - Bora; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 U fryzjera - odc. 10 Mój facet; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Skarby nieodkryte - (2); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zaproszenie - Tradycje przodków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 530; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 62 - Pan Plod w więzieniu (Mr Plod in jail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (19); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Rozmowy na temat... 22:50 XVI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 530; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 62 - Pan Plod w więzieniu (Mr Plod in jail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Tradycje przodków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 U fryzjera - odc. 9 Bora - Bora; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 U fryzjera - odc. 10 Mój facet; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 900* - Dylematy Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Rita Tomborg; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wojna domowa: Ciężkie jest życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/15 reż. Jerzy Gruza, Polska 1965 09:30 Wojna domowa: Bilet za fryzjera - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/15 reż. Jerzy Gruza, Polska 1965 10:05 Upadek muru berlińskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. Wolfgang Drescher, Niemcy 1999 10:15 Upadek muru berlińskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Wolfgang Drescher, Niemcy 1999 10:30 Upadek muru berlińskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Wolfgang Drescher, Niemcy 1999 10:55 Niedziela z operetką Piękna Helena - operetka 13:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Stawiamy na kryzys - film dokumentalny reż. Rachel Boynton, wyk. Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Jugosławia/Serbia/Czarnogóra 2004 14:30 19. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '76. Adam Makowicz - koncert 15:00 Teatr Telewizji Stawka większa niż życie. Noc w szpitalu - teatr TV 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Powódź - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Bossak, wyk. Polska 1947 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Mannem - wywiad odc. 1 18:00 Wiek z Louisem Armstrongiem - film dokumentalny wyk. Francja 2001 18:50 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Mannem - wywiad odc. 2 19:25 Najlepsze fragmenty z programów Wojciecha Manna 19:55 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Mannem - wywiad odc. 3 20:30 Big Zbig Show - program rozrywkowy odc. 1/2 21:40 Big Zbig Show - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 ost. 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów Skórka pomarańczy - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 23:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Maanam - wywiad 23:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Jazz Jamboree '81 - Maanam - koncert 00:05 Lato miłości: Wspólnota - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 01:00 Kino nocne Jazda - komediodramat reż. Jan Sverák, wyk. Anna Geislerová, Radek Pastrnak, Filip Renc, Jakub Spalek Czechy 1994 02:35 Legendy gitary: Nowe brzmienia - koncert TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Rajd Dakar - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Brazylia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z archiwum TVP - Henryk Fortoński; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Sportowa debata; STEREO 10:55 Liga Mistrzów - Schalke - Rosenborg; STEREO 12:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 14:15 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Sprint; STEREO 15:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 16:10 Sprint; STEREO 16:15 ME w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Kołomna; STEREO 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Królewskie życie - Dudek "galaktyczny"; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: Zagłębie Lubin - AZS AWF Gdańsk; STEREO 20:25 Sprint; STEREO 20:30 Mecz towarzyski koszykarzy: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 23:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:50 Instynkt tropiciela 06:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07:00 Kasa na bank 08:20 Powrót Arabeli (23) 08:55 Mój tata jest psem - komedia familijna (RPA,Niemcy,2001) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia 13:00 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (18) 14:00 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14:30 Zakochane gwiazdy: Ashton i Demi (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielka Stopa w Hongkongu - komedia sensacyjna (Włochy,1975) 17:25 Życie oceanu - film dokumentalny (USA,1995) 18:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Pogromcy hitów 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch 2: Miś Przekliniak (21) 20:30 Sex FM (3) 21:05 Anioł zemsty - thriller (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2001) 23:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:05 Wydarzenia,Sport i Prognoza pogody 01:40 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 02:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02:35 Koncert 03:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:20 TV Market 05:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka ręczna: Polska - Białoruś 09:00 na żywo Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Bobsleje 4 osobowe - Cortina d'Ampezzo, Włochy 10:20 Futbol Mundial 11:00 na żywo Cafe Futbol 12:30 liga holenderska: Feyenord - PSV 14:25 na żywo liga holenderska: Ajax - AZ Alkmaar 16:40 liga włoska: Sampdoria Genua - US Palermo 18:50 liga włoska: AC Siena - Inter Mediolan 21:00 liga włoska: Atalanta Bergamo - AS Roma 23:10 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Andrzej Gołota - C. Sanders TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:38 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn TVN Turbo 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Test 300 - magazyn 07:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 08:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 16:00 Coś poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 USA S.W.A.T. 18:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Coś poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 22:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Onboard 00:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Test 300 - magazyn 02:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny TVN 7 04:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:25 Telesklep 07:25 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 08:25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 2/26 USA 09:25 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 23/24 USA 2003 09:55 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 24/24 USA 2003 10:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/26 Niemcy 2004 11:30 Telefon - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lee Remick, Tyne Daly, Donald Pleasence USA 1977 13:35 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 14:35 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/12 USA 2004 16:35 Powrót Batmana - film przygodowy reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito, Michelle Pfeiffer, Christopher Walken USA 1992 19:05 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Nuklearny szantaż - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Stevens, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Frederic Forrest, Reiner Schöne, Jay Acovone USA 1996 22:00 Sprawa honoru - film obyczajowy reż. Paul Seed, wyk. Courtney B. Vance, Kerry Fox, Leland Gantt, Ned Beatty USA 1995 00:10 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 15/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 01:10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy odc. 7/22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 07:00 Obieżyświat: Festiwale giganty - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/26 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 2 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Wyspa nadziei - film obyczajowy wyk. Kanada 1999 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 11 16:00 Star Trek: Lata dwudzieste - serial SF odc. 46 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Pożeracz planet - serial SF odc. 47 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Raising Arizona - komedia kryminalna reż. Ethan Coen, Joel Coen, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman USA 1987 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Podróż do Rupert's Land - film obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Tammuz, wyk. Samuel West, Ian Tracey, George Wendt, Susan Hogan Kanada 1998 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 2 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pudding ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:10 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 14 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 3 10:20 Dania w pół godziny: Steki z serowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 7 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 2 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 80 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Cube - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pudding ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Sportowe przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 18 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:40 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1998 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 7 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Surfing po menu 2: Wybrzeże Ningaloo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 3 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 7 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pływające wyspy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:35 Globe-cooker: Tajlandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:35 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Stilton - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:00 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 19 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:30 Sobota w kuchni: Keith Floyd i James Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 79 02:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show 02:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:20 Dania w pół godziny: Steki z serowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 03:45 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 Canal + 07:00 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki - film dokumentalny reż. Peter Vogel, wyk. Austria 2007 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 08:35 Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 10:20 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 10:40 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 12:25 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Dean Cain, Peri Gilpin, Julie Warner, Shiloh Fernandez USA 2007 14:45 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jack Black, Ana de la Reguera, Héctor Jiménez, Darius Rose Niemcy/USA 2006 16:25 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny reż. J.J. Abrams, wyk. Tom Cruise, Ving Rhames, Keri Russell, Philip Seymour Hoffman USA/Niemcy 2006 18:35 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 6/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 19:05 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Eragon - film fantasy reż. Stefen Fangmeier, wyk. Edward Speleers, Jeremy Irons, Sienna Guillory, Robert Carlyle USA 2006 21:50 Babel - dramat społeczny reż. Alejandro González Inárritu, wyk. Brad Pitt, Cate Blanchett, Gael García Bernal, Adriana Barazza Francja/USA/Meksyk 2006 00:15 Zimne dranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. John Cusack, Billy Bob Thornton, Lara Phillips, Connie Nielsen USA 2005 01:50 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Heather Graham, Joseph Fiennes, Natascha McElhone, Jason Hughes USA/Wlk. Brytania 2002 03:25 Powiedz to, Gabi - film obyczajowy reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Marta Chodorowska, Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Krzysztof Globisz Polska 2004 04:55 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Shuko Murase, Japonia 2006 05:20 SuperDeser Skok - film krótkometrażowy 05:50 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 6/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 Canal + Film 07:00 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 08:50 Deser Teraz moja kolej - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 11:30 Skok przez płot - film animowany reż. Tim Johnson, Karey Kirkpatrick, wyk. USA 2006 12:55 Deser Legenda o obracającym się kamieniu - film krótkometrażowy 13:05 Podwójne zagrożenie - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 14:50 Oblężona twierdza - film przyrodniczy reż. Philippe Calderon, wyk. Francja 2006 16:15 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 17:55 Volver - komediodramat reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. Penélope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas, Blanca Portillo Hiszpania 2006 20:00 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Ashanti, Sophia Bush USA 2006 21:30 Nagrody Darwina - komedia reż. Finn Taylor, wyk. David Arquette, Joseph Fiennes, Ty Burrell, Josh Charles USA 2006 23:05 Eragon - film fantasy reż. Stefen Fangmeier, wyk. Edward Speleers, Jeremy Irons, Sienna Guillory, Robert Carlyle USA 2006 00:50 Testosteron - komedia reż. Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Tomasz Kot, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Tomasz Karolak Polska 2007 02:50 Życie Carlita: Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 04:25 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Birmingham City 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Newcastle United 11:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 Deser Źle narysowany Roy - film krótkometrażowy 12:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:10 Deser Kłamca - film krótkometrażowy 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland AFC - FC Portsmouth 16:30 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 17:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Paris Saint-Germain - RC Lens 20:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland AFC - FC Portsmouth 02:15 Kulisy sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Emmanuelle Bercot, wyk. Emmanuelle Seigner, Isild Le Besco, Noémie Lvovsky, Mar Sodupe Francja 2005 04:20 Dotknij mnie, bym poczuł - film dokumentalny wyk. Holandia 2007 05:25 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Danny DeVito, Matthew Broderick, Kristin Davis, Kristin Chenoweth USA 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 07:00 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:45 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jeff Hare, wyk. Peter Falk, Sam Aaron, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Bob Bancroft USA 2005 10:25 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 12:15 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 13:45 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 15:20 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 17:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles McDougall, wyk. Alexa Davalos, Lauren German, Josh Hopkins, Ron Christopher Jones USA 2006 18:25 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, James Marsden, Kevin Spacey Australia/USA 2006 21:00 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Paul Giamatti, Bryce Dallas Howard, Freddy Rodríguez, Jeffrey Wright USA 2006 22:50 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 01:15 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 02:55 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 04:25 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 HBO Comedy 10:00 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 11:25 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 12:40 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 14:10 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 16:00 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 17:15 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 18:40 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 20:50 L.A. blues - komedia sensacyjna reż. Ian Gurvitz, wyk. Kevin Rahm, William Ragsdale, Dave Foley, Sean Maguire USA 2007 22:25 Uwolnić słonia - film animowany reż. Christopher Nielsen, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Simon Pegg, Phil Daniels, Jay Simpson Norwegia 2006 23:50 Mechanik: Czas zemsty - dramat sensacyjny reż. Dolph Lundgren, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Ben Cross, Ivan Petrushinov, Olivia Lee USA/Niemcy 2005 01:20 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 01:45 Podwójne espresso - komedia obyczajowa reż. Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo, wyk. Alejo Sauras, Asier Etxeandia, Joaquín Abad, Elena Ballesteros Hiszpania 2007 Cinemax 2 06:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 08:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Meryl Streep - magazyn filmowy 09:10 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 10:30 Prezent pod choinkę - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella USA/Kanada 1983 12:05 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 13:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez - magazyn filmowy 13:55 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 15:35 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 17:20 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 20:00 Wszyscy twoi święci - dramat kryminalny reż. Dito Montiel, wyk. Dianne Wiest, Robert Downey Jr., Shia LaBeouf, Melonie Diaz USA 2006 22:00 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 2 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:25 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 01:35 Lokator - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Melvyn Douglas, Romain Bouteille Francja 1976 03:40 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 Ale kino! 08:00 Pestka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Anna Dymna Polska 1995 09:55 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - komedia przygodowa reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Heche, David Schwimmer, Jacqueline Obradors USA 1998 11:45 Ludzie zza kamery: Scenograf - film krótkometrażowy 12:05 Biały Kieł - film przygodowy reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Seymour Cassel, Susan Hogan USA 1991 14:00 Spec - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Denis Leary, Judy Davis, Kevin Spacey, Robert J. Steinmiller Jr. USA 1994 15:45 Ści(ą)gany - komedia sensacyjna reż. Pat Proft, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Richard Crenna, Kelly LeBrock, Melinda McGraw, Aaron Pearl, Pat Proft, Michael York USA 1998 17:20 Help! - komedia muzyczna reż. Richard Lester, wyk. John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr Wlk. Brytania 1965 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Forest Whitaker - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Tajemnicza historia w Styles - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:55 Wschodni pałac, zachodni pałac - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yuan Zhang, wyk. Si Han, Jun Hu, Wei Zhao Chiny 1996 23:40 Słodka szesnastka - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Martin Compston, Gary McCormack, William Ruane, Michelle Coulter Niemcy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 01:30 Seks na ekranie: Hollywood dojrzewa - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 02:25 Zabłąkani - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Emmanuelle Béart, Gaspard Ulliel, Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet, Clémence Meyer Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 4 08:40 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Ballada o grzecznym rycerzu - film animowany 09:00 Rodzina do kina 09:05 Rodzina do kina Szczęśliwe dni Muminków - film animowany 10:15 Rodzina do kina 10:20 Rodzina do kina Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór - film przygodowy reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Piotr Krukowski, Sławomira Łozińska, Wiesław Wójcik, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1987 11:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 28B/74. 12:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 43A/73. 12:25 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 12:55 Seans w Iluzjonie Skłamałam - film obyczajowy reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Pelagia Relewicz-Ziembińska, Zofia Tatarkiewicz-Woskowska Polska 1937 14:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Do widzenia, do jutra - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Tuszyńska, Barbara Baranowska, Grażyna Muszyńska Polska 1960 15:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern Fantastyczny sklep z kwiatami - film animowany 16:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Jarocka, Irena Kwiatkowska, Piotr Kąkolewski, Grażyna Woźniak, Janusz Kłosiński Polska 1976 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Porwanie - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 18:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: A wężowi biada - serial przygodowy odc. 8/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 123 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela Wypowiedź: Jerzy Trela 20:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela Znikąd donikąd - film wojenny reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Leonard Pietraszak, Jerzy Fedorowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz Polska 1975 21:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela Rapsod - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1988 22:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Grzegorz Ciechowski 22:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Grzegorz Ciechowski Obywatel świata - film obyczajowy reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Jan Frycz, Marek Kondrat Polska 1991 23:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Grzegorz Ciechowski Republika, czyli epitafium dla zagubionego poety - film dokumentalny reż. Małgorzata Potocka, wyk. Polska 1994 00:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Grzegorz Ciechowski Nie bój się tego - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Domalik, wyk. Polska 1982 01:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Grzegorz Ciechowski Koncert - film muzyczny reż. Michał Tarkowski, wyk. Bogusław Kowalewski, Kora Jackowska Polska 1981 02:30 Seans sensacji 02:35 Seans sensacji Koniec sezonu na lody - film kryminalny reż. Sylwester Szyszko, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Anna Frankowska-Teter, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1987 Hallmark 06:00 Kumple - komedia reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. George C. Scott, Don Ameche, Sylvia Sidney, Susan Rinell USA 1987 08:00 Morscy - film familijny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts USA 1999 10:00 Kanion osamotnienia - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Stacy Keach, Patrick Duffy, Kenny Johnson, Kelly Overton USA 2006 12:00 Morscy - film familijny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts USA 1999 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Morderstwo w dniu św. Malleya - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 USA 1999 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 USA 1999 18:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Jonathan Hyde, Leonor Varela, Steven Waddington USA 2006 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Morderstwo w dniu św. Malleya - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Michael Madsen, Samantha Ferris USA 2000 00:00 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Rex Harrison, Pamela Brown USA 1963 02:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 04:00 Kumple - komedia reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. George C. Scott, Don Ameche, Sylvia Sidney, Susan Rinell USA 1987 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 216 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 217 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 218 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 219 USA 1988 08:00 Złotka - serial odc. 201 08:25 Złotka - serial odc. 202 08:50 Złotka - serial odc. 203 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 426 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 316 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 317 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 318 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 121 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 122 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 427 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 428 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 115 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 116 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 319 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 320 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 100 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 101 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 102 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 504 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 505 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 506 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 119 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 105 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 106 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 204 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 107 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 108 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 103 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:35 Peep Show - serial odc. 104 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 102 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 103 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 408 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 409 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 410 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 601 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 104 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 416 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 417 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 418 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 80 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 81 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 10:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2005 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 USA 2005 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1998 14:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 80 Australia 2001 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 81 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 19:00 Więzy krwi - serial fantasy odc. 2 reż. Allan Kroeker, Kanada 2007 20:00 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 21:00 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 22:00 Raport o zagrożeniach - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2003 23:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 00:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:15 Więzy krwi - serial fantasy odc. 2 reż. Allan Kroeker, Kanada 2007 02:15 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 03:15 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 04:10 Raport o zagrożeniach - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 170 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 170 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2006 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 23:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 00:05 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2007 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 20:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2007 21:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 22:00 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 03:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 04:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2007 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 07:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Statek olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mennica - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film przyrodniczy 13:00 Premiera Plemienna odyseja: Hamar - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zabójcza miłość pająków - film dokumentalny 15:00 Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 16:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć człowieka niedźwiedzia - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm - film dokumentalny 19:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Opowieści frontowe: Kampania norweska - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Premiera Opowieści frontowe: Dunkierka - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al Kaidy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Opowieści frontowe: Kampania norweska - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Opowieści frontowe: Dunkierka - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al Kaidy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca grzybów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Brudna robota: Hydraulik - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Koparki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami - serial dokumentalny 10:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Hot-rody - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca grzybów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brudna robota: Hydraulik - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Koparki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kamery policyjne - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Łodzie z silnikiem turbo - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy '57 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 3 21:30 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Drwale - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Brudna robota - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Katastrofa nad wulkanem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Islandia - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Operacja Pewna śmierć - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 04:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Polskie ścieżki: Śladem praojców - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 06:45 W cieniu wielkiego drzewa: kozioróg dębosz - film przyrodniczy 07:15 Polskie ścieżki: Przyszliśmy stamtąd - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 07:45 Racje i emocje: Przyroda, zdziczałe psy i koty - ich prawa, nasze obowiązki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 08:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie lotnictwo taktyczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/20 09:10 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieski preriowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 10:05 Sercowa kabała - film dokumentalny 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Pascha w Rosji - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 12:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Stan wojny - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 13:05 Indonezja. Islam na rozdrożu - film dokumentalny 14:15 Objawienie Ala Frankena - film dokumentalny 15:45 Przygoda z przyrodą: Dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 16:35 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Dokumenty dla artystów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 17:40 Youssou N'Dour. Moc afrykańskich pieśni - film dokumentalny 19:35 Trzy żywoty Williama Wallace'a - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie bombowce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/20 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie myśliwce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/20 22:45 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 23:55 Serce do wymiany - film dokumentalny 01:00 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 02:10 Przygoda z przyrodą: Świat delfinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 03:00 Tsunami. Apokalipsa bez granic - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa - film animowany 19:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 12, Święty Mikołaj USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nowy sąsiad USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 10, Cela USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wróg ojczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Po drugiej stronie tęczy USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 16, Gabinet dentystyczny USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 13 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, O jednego geja za dużo USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Towarzystwo USA 1998 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 1, Patriarchat Australia 1997 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 2, Testament Australia 1997 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 2, Eskapada reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 23:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 00:35 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 01:35 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Nauka latania reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 10:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 12:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 15:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 15:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 16:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:30 Życie Ryana - reality show Ryana Shecklera 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 18:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili - show randkowe 22:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 22:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Viva Celebrations - reality show 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 18:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Shibuya - karaoke show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna TCM 06:30 Wszyscy na scenę - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Fred Astaire, Cyd Charisse, Oscar Levant, Nanette Fabray USA 1953 08:20 Butterfield 8 - film obyczajowy reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Laurence Harvey, Eddie Fisher, Dina Merrill USA 1960 10:05 Cel: Tokio - film wojenny reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Cary Grant, John Garfield, Alan Hale, John Ridgely USA 1943 12:20 Za kulisami: Katarzyna Figura - magazyn filmowy 12:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm - baśń filmowa reż. Henry Levi, George Pal, wyk. Laurence Harvey, Karlheinz Böhm, Claire Bloom, Walter Slezak USA 1962 15:00 Terror w przestworzach - film sensacyjny reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Charlton Heston, Susan Dey, Yvette Mimieux, James Brolin USA 1972 16:40 Rewia na Broadwayu - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, Lemuel Ayers, Roy Del Ruth, wyk. Fred Astaire, Lucille Ball, Judy Garland, Gene Kelly USA 1946 18:30 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Richard Burton, Clint Eastwood, Mary Ure, Michael Horden USA 1968 21:00 The Commitments - komediodramat reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Maria Doyle Kennedy USA/Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1991 23:00 Terror w przestworzach - film sensacyjny reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Charlton Heston, Susan Dey, Yvette Mimieux, James Brolin USA 1972 00:40 Burza mózgów - film SF reż. Douglas Trumbull, wyk. Christopher Walken, Natalie Wood, Louise Fletcher, Cliff Robertson USA 1983 02:25 Za kulisami: Katarzyna Figura - magazyn filmowy 03:00 The Commitments - komediodramat reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Maria Doyle Kennedy USA/Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1991 05:00 Na krawędzi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Paul Douglas, Robert Ryan, Marilyn Monroe USA 1952 Zone Europa 08:00 Jedyny, jedyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Simon Cellan Jones, wyk. Richard Roxburgh, Justine Waddell, Jonathan Cake, Patsy Kensit Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2002 09:40 Uczta Babette - komediodramat reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 11:35 Prowincjonalne życie - komediodramat reż. Michael Blakemore, wyk. Sam Neill, Greta Scacchi, John Hargreaves, Kerry Fox, Michael Blakemore, Googie Withers, Patricia Kennedy, Ron Blanchard, Robyn Cruze, Maurie Fields, Bryan Marshall, Tony Barry, Terry Barry, Tom Long, Australia 13:40 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:10 Dzieło - komedia reż. David Trueba, wyk. Ariadna Gil, Santiago Segura, Pablo Carbonell, Luis Cuenca Hiszpania 2000 16:15 Król tańczy - dramat historyczny reż. Gerard Corbiau, wyk. Benoit Magimel, Boris Terral, Tcheky Karyo, Colette Emmanuelle Belgia/ Francja 2000 18:20 Pożegnanie z filmem: Wspaniała rzecz - komedia romantyczna reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Linda Henry, Meera Syal, Glen Berry, Martin Walsh, Steven M. Martin, Scott Neal, Tameka Empson, Andrew Fraser, Ben Daniels, John Savage, Julie Smith, Jeillo Edwards Wielka Brytania 1996 20:00 Kariera Emmy Harte - dramat obyczajowy cz. 2/3 reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Jenny Seagrove, Barry Bostwick, Deborah Kerr, Diane Baker, George Baker, Peter Chelsom, John Duttine Wlk. Brytania 1984 21:50 Uczta Babette - komediodramat reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 23:45 Tajemnica Klika: Piękno ciała - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:20 Syndrom Stendhala - thriller reż. Dario Argento, wyk. Asia Argento, Thomas Kretschmann, Marco Leonardi, Luigi Diberti Włochy 1996 03:15 Las Vegas Parano - komediodramat reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Johnny Depp, Benicio Del Toro, Tobey Maguire, Ellen Barkin USA 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Niewierny - serial odc. 34 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 13 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 26 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 19 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 14 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 00:50 To jest życie: Reszta mojego życia - serial odc. 33 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 02:40 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 1 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 05:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 2 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 9:00 Małpi biznes (7) 9:30 Małpi biznes (8) 10:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Garb wielbłąda - skrajności 11:00 Świat przyrody: Pawiany z Viramby 12:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 16:00 Orki prywatnie 17:00 Kiedy rekiny atakują 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (28) 19:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 20:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 21:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 22:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (14) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 2:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 3:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 4:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (14) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 6:50 Derren Brown 7:15 Derren Brown 7:40 Derren Brown 8:05 Derren Brown 8:35 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 9:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 9:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 10:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 11:05 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 11:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 12:45 Doktor Who (10) 13:35 Doktor Who (11) 14:25 Doktor Who (12) 15:15 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 16:05 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 16:55 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 17:20 Biuro (6) 17:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 20:00 Ostre cięcie (6) 21:00 Przekręty (6) 22:00 Milczący świadek (6) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 0:50 Ostre cięcie (6) 1:40 Przekręty (6) 2:30 Milczący świadek (6) 3:20 Biuro (6) 3:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (6) 5:10 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:40 Forsa na strychu (26) 8:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 8:55 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (24) 10:10 Forsa na strychu (25) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:25 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:50 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 12:15 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 12:45 Gino D'Campo (6) 13:10 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 13:40 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 14:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 14:30 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 15:25 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (6) 16:40 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 17:05 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 18:00 Superdomy (6) 19:00 Ale dom! (6) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 22:00 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 23:00 Superdomy (6) 0:00 Ale dom! (6) 0:55 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (6) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (6) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 2:35 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 3:25 Superdomy (6) 4:15 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 5:10 Ale dom! (6) Cinemax 6:00 Nowy Jork czeka 7:30 Piasek w kieszeniach 9:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver 9:35 Niewykorzystany dar 11:00 Mój mały świat 12:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony 14:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny 14:40 Sueno - marzenia 16:30 Sułtani westernu 18:25 Nowy Jork czeka 20:00 Strefa mroku: Badlands 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku 22:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (2) 23:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd 0:45 Tajemna moc 2:45 Ważniaki 4:15 Czarna komedia Zone Club 6:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (5) 6:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (15) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry (29) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (4) 8:00 Życie pani Pond (13) 8:15 Życie pani Pond (14) 8:30 Modny świat (752) 9:00 Porządek musi być (7) 9:30 Porządek musi być (8) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie (11) 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry (29) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (4) 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (5) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (15) 13:30 Modny świat (752) 14:00 Piękni (11) 14:30 Randka na czas (40) 15:00 Zmieniamy lokal (11) 15:30 Porządek musi być (7) 16:00 Porządek musi być (8) 16:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 17:30 Randka na czas (40) 18:00 Randka na czas (41) 18:30 Piękni (11) 19:00 Zmień swój styl (10) 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal (11) 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie (11) 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (11) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (13) 23:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (3) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (59) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (13) 2:00 Klinika snu (5) 2:30 Nawiedzone miejsca (11) 3:30 Piękni (11) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (11) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (11) 5:00 Porządek musi być (7) 5:30 Porządek musi być (8) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (1) 7:00 Brainiac (11) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 10:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 11:00 Zrozumieć mosty 12:00 Robotica (1) 13:00 Brainiac (11) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 16:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 17:00 Zrozumieć mosty 18:00 Robotica (2) 19:00 Brainiac (12) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli 23:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 0:00 Robotica (2) 1:00 Brainiac (12) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Bar na głowie 5:10 Zrozumieć otyłość Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 7:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 9:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 10:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 13:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 15:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 16:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 18:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 19:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 21:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 22:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 0:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 1:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 3:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 3:55 Tajemnica Babilonu 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 5:35 Rywale: Prost czy Senna? Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lis i Pies 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Leroy i Stitch 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Tygrys i przyjaciele 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Casper spotyka Wendy 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Kinomania 14:10 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Kinomania 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Watts 8:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) 10:00 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 11:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Predazzo 12:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) 13:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 14:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Predazzo 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 17:30 Winterpark Weekend 18:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 20:00 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 21:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:45 Winterpark Weekend 0:15 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 8:00 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 9:30 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 10:00 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 11:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) 14:15 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 16:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:45 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 22:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Les Contamines 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:30 Koszykówka 2:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 7:45 Zabójcza blondynka 9:15 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (2) 10:00 Nie trzeba wiele 11:30 Różowa Pantera 13:05 Antoni, Boży wojownik 14:50 Królowie Dogtown 16:35 Odwaga miłości 18:20 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Deja vu 22:15 Historia Gwen Araujo 23:45 Californication (9) 0:20 Edison 2:00 Królowie i królowa 4:30 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: The Clerk's Group 11:25 Muzyka sakralna: Egidius Ensemble 12:25 Muzyka sakralna: A Sei Voci Ensemble 13:30 Muzyka sakralna: Miasta 2007 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Koncert London Philharmonic Orchestra pod dyrekcją Vladimira Jurowskiego 18:45 Paul Meyer, Renaud Capuçon, Jian Wang i Sandrine Piau w koncercie pod dyrekcją Myung-Whun Chunga 20:30 Classic Dance: Celebration 2004 22:05 Classic Dance: 'MC 14/22, to jest moje ciało' 23:05 Classic Dance: Wora, duch współczesności 0:00 Około północy: John Zorn na żywo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2007- koncert 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: 'Blue Note Sessions' Nigela Kennedy'ego na żywo z New Morning 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Belmondo i Yusef Lateef na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (32) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (33) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (34) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (19) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (4) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (30) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (28) 8:00 Noddy (25) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (2) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (25) 8:50 Rumcajs (20) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (12) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (19) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 9:45 Bracia koala (39) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (16) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 11:00 Noddy (24) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (1) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (24) 11:50 Rumcajs (19) 12:00 Elmo ratuje Boże Narodzenie 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (20) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (29) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (30) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (31) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (36) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (3) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (29) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (27) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (11) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (18) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 16:45 Bracia koala (38) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (12) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (20) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (40) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (21) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (26) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 20:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (980) 8:00 Samo życie (981) 8:30 Samo życie (982) 9:00 Samo życie (983) 9:30 Samo życie (984) 10:00 Sport 11:30 Raport specjalny 12:00 Trędowata (2) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wróblowa (72) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Wernisaż (15) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Niespodzianka (15) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Magiczne źródełko (15) 18:00 Tylko miłość (15) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (2) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Psie serce: Platon (7) 23:30 Tylko miłość (15) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Halo Hans!: Szpieg pilnie poszukiwany (1) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:20 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 10:00 Gillette World Sport 10:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet 14:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 14:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 19:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 0:10 Cafe Futbol 1:30 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 6:40 Prognoza pogody 6:45 Telezakupy 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (1/26) 10:25 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (2/26) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 11:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Wyspa Jerzego 15:00 Taniec towarzyski: Puchar Okręgu Mazowieckiego 15:55 Strongman 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Pan Percival 18:10 Sposób na intrygantkę 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Dishdogz 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (6/10) 23:35 Punkt G (6/16) 0:05 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (24) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Piękne i bestia (3) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Diamenty (36) 7:15 Zoey 101: Dom strachów (19) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4 (29) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Światła, kamera, Karol (9) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (11) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (11) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (5) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (6) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (12) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Makabra uwielbia towarzystwo (18) 11:35 Friday Wear: Brazylia gola (3) 11:40 Tony Hawk - wielka rozwałka 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (3) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Walka o ogień (19) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Powtórka z wojny o niepodległość (6) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Operacja "Lew morski" (48) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Biurowa wyspa (22) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (8) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4 (30) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona (10) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (14) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 20:05 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Uroczy chłopak (65) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (14) 21:30 Fresh Air: Setlers 4: Rise of Empire 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Złoty kompas 23:00 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (13) 23:45 Fresh Air: Beowulf 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (6) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (7) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zaginione złote miasto Inków 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (6) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (7) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zaginione złote miasto Inków 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (6) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (7) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (5) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 3:00 World Café - Azja: Szanghaj 3:30 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella ucztuje 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 10:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ucztuje 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Uwaga, faceci! (3/22) 15:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 16:20 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:35 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 20:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 21:20 Przeglądarka 21:30 Biografie: Brad Pitt 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Hotel Babylon (14) 0:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie 3:00 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:25 Notes kulinarny - the best of 3:50 Ona, czyli ja 4:15 Szkoła randkowania 4:40 Zakończenie programu ESPN Classic Sport 06:00 Amerykańskie "The Dream Teams" Barcelona 1992 rok 07:00 Sezon Beanpot Classic 08:00 Bohaterowie zimy - film dokumentalny 08:30 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Zimna fuzja 10:00 Strongman 2001 odc. 3 10:30 Strongman 2001 odc. 4 11:00 Planeta Surfingu Surfing na zimnych wodach 11:30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich Bijąc rekord 12:00 Jari Litmanen - film dokumentalny 13:00 FA Premier League Newcastle United - Leicester City z sezonu 1996/1997 13:30 FA Premier League Newcastle United - FC Liverpool z sezonu 1998/1999 14:00 Historia Arsenalu Początek nowej ery - sezon 1996/1997 15:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Szermierka: Francja 16:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Zimna fuzja 17:30 Bohaterowie zimy - film dokumentalny 18:00 World Match Play Film z 1992 roku 19:00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Włoch 20:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Freediving: Umberto Pelizzari - Ferreras Pipin 21:00 Kulisy walk Mills Lane - walki, które chciałby sędziować 22:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Zapomniany bokser - Jerry Quarry 23:00 Amerykańskie "The Dream Teams" Barcelona 1992 rok 00:00 Strongman 2001 odc. 3 00:30 Strongman 2001 odc. 4 01:00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Włoch 02:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Freediving: Umberto Pelizzari - Ferreras Pipin 03:00 Kulisy walk Mills Lane - walki, które chciałby sędziować 04:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Zapomniany bokser - Jerry Quarry 05:00 Strongman 2001 odc. 3 05:30 Strongman 2001 odc. 4 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora - film kryminalny 07:45 Mokra robota - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Akt wiary - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Morderstwo w czerni i bieli - film sensacyjny 13:00 Perry Mason: Muzyczne morderstwo - film kryminalny 14:45 Siła nadziei - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Akt miłości - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Oto mój syn - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso - film kryminalny 21:30 Mary Higgins Clark's: Dwa słodkie aniołki - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Dzikie obsesje - film erotyczny 01:15 Rytmy nocy - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Devlin - film kryminalny 04:30 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora - film kryminalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku